Toxic Waters(Steven Universe x Sunset Overdrive
by Gray Territe
Summary: What started as a simple job for Steven,turned into the biggest apocalyptic environment known,with Overdriver addicts as far as the eye can see. The issue is getting acquainted with this nightmare, as the US army has blocked off the rest of the USA from the Fizzco epidemic. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?


**_Okay,first of all,i do NOT own Sunset Overdrive or Steven Universe! This is purely a mashup for fun,so dont go about saying its a bad mix, I'll find a way to trump this. PM me for anything regarding this story, other than that,Enjoy!_**

(Steven's Narration)

 _Okay,first of all,im Steven Quartz Universe. Im Primarily a Crystal Gem who is trying to stop Homeworld from reigning its Tyranny on earth. Secondly,im an OD(Overdriver) Hunter looking to stop Fizzco's toxic energy drink_ _addicts from spreading this epidemic across the USA,and unfortunately,Beach City was one of the doorsteps the ODs have stopped at. I had to deal with quite possibly the shittiest job ever at the age of 21,i was stuck with picking up after massive Overdrive parties, Overdrivers,and Overdriver products_. _This is my story,and after all,its the apocolyse, anything is possible._

 **(November 4,02:12 AM,Saturday morning)**

I Sigh softly,sitting out on my porch,awaiting Garnet and the others to return from their patrol rounds,but it wasnt like i had things to do as well. I get up,and get into my shitty uniform,which had the Overdrive logo sitting on my left and right shoulder,and in italic bold on my back was written " ** _Trash Boy_** ",and boy howdy did i hate that name,first of all,it was entirely undignified, and uncalled for. But who am i to complain,as long as i get paid my 2,000 after every party,im fine with it,but ive been working this job for a little over a week,and not a _SINGLE_ payment has come my way,talk about a lot of bullshit work for nothing. I groan and walk down the beach to my job,and grab an empty pale blue trash bin with my name on it,and stared at the pulsating crowd,all standing on Overdrive cans as far as the eye could see in that shitstorm. I growl lowly and grab a trash spear,and made my way through the crowd,getting shoved and pushed to and fro as i did my "job".

I was halfway through the crowd when i heard Connie scream,"STEVEN?!" She laughs,bumping her bin into my own,"I thought you were apart of this party!" She giggles. "Nope,as usual i am stuck on trash duty after a faked pay promise." I huff,skewering a full can of the fizzy energy drink,causing it to spray my face. Connie laughs and giggles,stabbing a full can herself,getting sprayed as well. "Hahahah!!" I laugh at the top of my lungs,seeing Connie having this annoyed look on her face, "Steven,this stuff is sticky!" She complained, "How are you able to tolerate this?" She asked. "Lets say I've been working this job for about 1 week now." I said,continuing to collect cans. She smirks,and collects 3 cans in one stab,"Beat that." She said,looking at me challengingly. "You're on." I chuckle, collecting 5 cans with a single stab.

Connie smirks,as she did her job as well as she chould,and on some occasion we'd get sprayed withn full,unopened,abandoned cans of Overdrive just laying about. I roll my full bin around back, and a male,quite possibly a member of Sour Cream's family,or his roadie crew,was howloing in pain,he grips my shoulders,"Help me man!!" He yells. "Hey get off me creep!" i yell,throwing him off of me. The man suddenly started mutating,into this...eh...thing,i cant put my words on it,but there were a lot of pustules on him that were full of a mix of blood and overdrive,honestly,he looked like a Flood solider from Halo 3. The male roars and chases me around front, allowing me to see several more of these mutated people,all of which were attracted by the commotion i had caused. i yelp and climb up the stage supports and summon my shield, and used it like a skateboard, grinding down a wire towards a building. Onion was too busy observing the bloody chaos to listen to my warning, i turn around as i saw the mutated townsfolk clambering along the wire,but there were Mutated forms coming that way too. I drop onto a second wire ,grinding with my sandals,"Hot...very hot.." I strain, as i ground onto a building ledge and onto another wire. I saw a hulking,massive form made up of Overdriver and machinery,"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding!" I growl.

"Hey Kid!! Think fast!" A man said ,tossing me what looked like a shotgun with two balls on ether side. It heavily resembles a Blunderbuss shotgun,with a few modifications,"Shoot at the big thing!" He commanded. I shrug and fire at the giant creature,but all the tiny beads did,was make the creature flinch slightly,and become more aggressive. I fire again, blocking a rock with a secondary shield. The man made a lot of noise,luring it away from me,so I took the chance to get the hell out of there,and away from Beach City.

i rush into my beach house,and barricade the doors and windows,and look at my plethora of clothes,"No more job,no more uniform." I said smugly,getting into a leather jacket overlapping my classic yellow star shirt,and my simplistic blue jeans. I peer into my fridge and grab a root beer,as i closed it,there was a reminder from Amethyst to get more root beer,and a reminder from Pearl to start my chores before 10 am. I lay back on the couch and engage into my favorite book of **_Zanthor:Rise of the Overworlders_**.

( ** _at about 10 am)_**

I heard the mutants running past my house,some stopping on my porch to try and peer inside to see me. They all started to bust down my barricades, and swarm in,when Garnet appears,having 2 shotguns in her gauntlets,all i could think was,"Garnet,the master of badass entrances." I thought,smiling uncontrollably. "Come on Steven, we have a decent base outside of town." she said,blasting the mutants. One rose up behind her,only to get backhanded by her. "Lets get moving."

 ** _This was chapter 1_** ** _:Bad Start,Enjoy!_**


End file.
